Of Seas and Skies
by afrocelt
Summary: It's just another meaningless day of being endlessly adored and chasing after the love he can never have for Narcissus. That is until a boy crash lands from the sky and rocks his boat - literally...
1. Prologue

**Author's note: A good friend of mine by the name of Anne and I had a fabulous idea one day. Take her favourite self-obsessed Greek myth and my favourite sun-obsessed Greek myth and cause them to meet each other in a clash of fates to shake the very foundations of the earth! This (role play based) little narrative was the result. Whether you enjoy or not, all reviews are welcome (just no trollers. Please God no).**

 **By the way, the prologue is just a pre text, setting the scene, all that jazz, so I know it's not the most stirring writing in the world. But it gets better as the story goes on. I promise. UwU**

Prologue

A man stands out on the sea, the vessel between his feet and the deep blue bobbing him gently up and down. He likes his privacy. He likes to get away from the other hunters and a public life where all eyes are constantly on him. He is captured by the stillness of the ocean and the way it's glass like surface reflects his perfectly chiselled features back into his eyes. Suddenly a piercing shriek, first whining and distant, then growing in volume and vehemence until the hunter's gaze is torn from the sea to the sky. A trail of what seem to be floating little bits of white light flutter behind a plunging body. Narcissus barely has time to realise that this is the source of the peace shattering noise before the figure violently hits the water, a couple hundred metres away. The ripples fan out until they rock the man's boat. The man himself is stunned, caught between irritation and curiosity.

For an awful moment his flawless reflection shimmered and was gone, replaced by a cluster of feathers making their way delicately to the surface. His heart caught and he could not see himself, he whom he relied on for life and love and happiness. He looked around him lost, and, for the first time in forever was torn away from his sublime self and saw that there was beauty all around him. And yet this beauty was not him and it existed without him. It was like heartbreak, and yet the feathers still floated up and he could not see.


	2. Falling

One: Falling

 **Icarus**

Nothing.

Black. empty. void.

Now its heavy. Now its dark. Blurry.

Before it was all so bright and clear and warm - hot - scalding -

Laughing with me. Laughing at me.

Why'd you change?

It hurts.

Not my body. That's numb.

That's dead.

Or at least it feels dead.

Where did my wings go?

You took them away... why?

Why'd you...

 **Narcissus**

Tears blind my eyes - it's gone. And all those tears do is take me further from my love – gone, **_gone_**. Tears ripple upon the water, almost peacefully - but the pain ripping apart my chest tells me otherwise. The ocean; my hope is lost in it, and it's too big. With that I'm in the water myself, the salt water my own or not? And there, a body, sinking, almost flying through the water. Peaceful, dead.

That's where he'd gone- my love, my perfection. See I told them all, told them my love was real; and the evidence is here beneath my burning eyes and almost within my grasp-

 **Icarus**

A skin. Another skin. Warmer than the icy hug of the void. A bit of the light, the warmth, the brightness. It came back for me. You came back. You sent my wings back to me. You must have because I'm lifting, not doing anything just being broken yet still I'm flying, I don't know how but it feels so right.

Before was nothing. I had to push, work, so hard so desperate to reach you and you gave nothing back just laughing at me but now you've changed. You're finally giving back. You made me fall just to catch me again. Why? Why-

Heavy dark void gone light and noise and wind and bright bright even under my eyes its bright you're so harsh can't see can't think and it hurts, everything hurts, in the heavy I was light but now in the light I'm so heavy, I'm sinking and air and sinking and breathe and water and -

 **Narcissus**

He's not moving not doing anything and I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to push him back in, be gone with him, but I can't. He's not who I thought he was. He's not beautiful, or not as beautiful as the one I love. But he's very much here. Skin singed as if he'd flown into the sun but he's so cold. As if the blackness of the ocean had swallowed any heat and breath. Choking, he can't breathe. I slam my hands into his gut and water, a waterfall comes spewing out of his mouth. Then he can breathe.

 **Icarus**

Flat hard against my back my bruised and breaking back splinters of my broken wings wedged into its blades -

A punch crushing heavy pushes my insides collapses my lungs and the heavy inside me is suddenly out shooting up and it hurts and I'm coughing and wet and everything's so dizzy and bright and breezy...

I try to drag myself up, but I'm barely able to even lift my neck. My broken arms and fractured legs they won't move alone, but now again, I'm being lifted and I'm sitting up and it hurts everything hurts but I want to see, have to see the one, the part of you who came back to catch me, nymph, spirit, angel of the sun -

Eyes open. I see little at first, then in the brightness a darker face swims into view. Eyes, orbs, blue green like the sea, not like the sky, that's strange for an angel of the sun...

But the rest of his face emerges from the shadow. Thick wavy hair dark and slicked from the water, droplets rolling off his perfectly straight nose and more rolling down past high cheekbones past flawless olive skin and dripping into my face.

This is no sun angel. For all his beauty, there's no brightness, no light. His features look down at me with a frown. Confused. Scornful.

 **Narcissus**

His limbs are at odd angles, mangled and unnatural. It's as if some god tired of him as a toy and thrust him out of heaven, as a spoilt child does with his toys.

Tears blur from my eyes landing on his charred skin. I think it burns him, for he whimpers and almost tries to move. Almost- I'm just surprised he's alive.

It's his own fault- No. I try and shut off my thoughts- it is though, it's his own fault. Zeus strikes anyone down who climbs too high, and this big headed, self-worshipping boy could have only been asking for it.

He's not beautiful, not like the one he made me lose. Even if he wasn't near dead he couldn't be like, like-

I'll take him to shore, I decided, the people there could decide what to do with him. I just wanted, no, needed to be rid of him. He reminded me scornfully of everything I had lost.

 **Icarus**

The surface I'm on sways, rises, falls, bobbing up and down like the wind is carrying it... but heavier. I'm not on the wind anymore I'm on the sea. For the first time in years I'm on a boat. I haven't been on one since that wretched thing that brought me and dad to our prison...

Dad.

Oh gods.

He told me.

He warned me.

Is that what happened? No it couldn't have. No. I was flying. I was invincible. I...

'D... '

I try to speak, but my lips, tongue, throat, it all feels the same. Dry as ash. Raw from screaming.

I need to find him. Where did he go? Did he fall too? Or is he still flying, soaring to freedom whilst I'm stranded on the sea...

 _"The king may control the land and the sea, but he'll never have the sky..."_

The sea. The sea! I've got to get off the sea I've got to it's where Minos is, he controls it, he'll find me and then I'll be trapped in that tower again like a caged bird.

Thats who the fake angel is, he's really an imp of the sea, he's gonna take me back to Minos to prison - no! No no no no -

'Dad... dad! DADDY!'


	3. Perception

_**Two: Perception**_

 **Narcissus**

So a real daddas boy, oh how pathetic.

He's thrashing about now, his arms and legs failing- the little boat rocks and water spews over the sides. He's going to drown us.

I grab him, try to hold him down but it only makes him more violent- I'm looking into his eyes, and I could swear that I can see an animal there.

'Stop it will you' I hiss, 'I don't want to drown here, so if you do go ahead', and I motioned to the swelling sea.

He stops then, mid shout, fear clouds his eyes as he looks at me.

I turn away, it's not like I care. I start baling then, throwing the salt water out of the craft and back where it belongs; I'm still waiting, wondering if he'll leap back in- it's his choice and no way would I try, would I want, to stop him. I don't care, I don't care, I don't -

 **Icarus**

I stop screaming. Not because I want to, but because I can't yell anymore. My throat's given up. That poison faced imp shook all the breath from my lungs.

I realise now I panicked. It's just when he threatened me with that dark heavy void again I -

Dad said never to panic when things don't go right. I have to be calm now, think like him, the great inventor, genius, architect. Cos I'm alone now. Dad's gone and I need to find him. But first I have to deal with this imp -

...

\- and I forgot I can't move. If I could I would have shoved him off the boat by now back where he belongs, stupid sea imp, and been away as fast as -

Can't move.

Can barely speak. I'm utterly helpless...

I might as well be dead.

'Why?'

I ask, no, croak at the figure frantically throwing water from the boat, a slippery shadow in the brightness.

He turns, surprised that I'm still conscious probably. 'Why what?' He snaps back. His face is more scornful than ever, but there's something else there as well. Not that I can figure out what it is, I'm squinting too much.

'Why did you save me?

My voice comes out as less of a croak, more of a whimper. I think I preferred the croak. At least you couldn't hear the fear in my voice. I need to be strong, or at least look like it, in front of this imp, the enemy. I try and clear my throat with what little breath I have. It hurts, but I can't show that. I mustn't, Dad wouldn't. Dad didn't.

'You're gonna take me back to King Minos aren't you.'

I finally manage in a clearer voice.

 **Narcissus**

I open my mouth but his simple question stole all words and I just stare. Why? _Why?_ I can't answer; I'm strong and answering a question like that would just open me up. Emotions kill you and heartbreak especially so.

'King Minos?' I stammer back, trying desperately to take a grasp back on reality. 'Minos' I repeat and he just looks at me as if I were some stupid fisherman- if only he knew.

'Um, no we're not even close to where he lives. You can take a boat back to him later if you want though'; I sense fear in his eyes again,

'I'll pay for your passage', I smirk. If he's going to ruin my happiness then I'll ruin his.

'Pay..', an echo comes from across the waters and I curse silently. We all pay enough for living these lives.

'No, no I won't take you back'; I don't know why I changed my mind, perhaps it was the echo of all I'd lost, I don't know. But now he's just looking at me as if I'm some lunatic that can't make up his mind. I'd saved his live goddamit.

 **Icarus**

Great. Not only did I just give away my biggest weakness, but I'm stuck on a boat with a crazy sadistic sea imp. I thought _I_ was in a bad place but he's here talking to himself or to the sea or something and changing his mind more than a phoenix regenerates...

'You look conflicted' I state simply. If I wasn't trying to block out so much pain I might have even managed a smirk of my own.

His jawline hardens along with his eyes, glassy cool against the hot sky.

'I saved your life goddamit. If you can talk you should be thanking me.'

'For what?' I find myself bitter through gritted teeth, my gratefulness for life being overshadowed by the agony my body inflicts on my mind,

'Fishing out a half dead wreck only to drag out my suffering longer, taunt me, tear me away from my dad and my wings and -'

I stop, unable to finish the sentence, knowing how stupid I'll sound. I glance ever so quickly at the brightest spot in the sky. So beautiful. So untouchable. Unreachable.

Fresh hot saltwater runs from my eyes. Dammit, I can't even wipe that away. Hopefully the imp will just think it's the pain of broken bones. But the brokenness is somewhere else entirely.

'Stupid sea imp. You wouldn't understand,' I finally spit at him, fed up of his arrogant attitude. He's no better than me. Sure he can walk and speak and breath without gagging with pain but...

Huh. I really am screwed aren't I?

 **Narcissus**

I smile at him, it's a twisted kind of smile and the fact that I can tell that myself isn't great. How must I look to him? Fearless I hope.

'Your wings and your darling papa?' Contempt spreads to the surface without even trying.

'Hate to sound repetitive and boring but how old are you? Grow up child; nobody saves you in this world so you can thank Zeus, and Athena, and the lot of them that you're still alive. I wasn't tearing you away from some malfunctioning wings or your precious pa. When you fell, you fell alone. Dadda didn't even try to save you.'

I turn away, I'm tired of his tears. The ocean stretches out before us and I move to set sail for home - but, as I do something glimmers in the water. My heart catches and stutters for a moment. I turn- and he's there; my love, he's back; he without a voice who looks at me with such love, he who promises happiness that I've never been allowed to experience. Don't ask me why I'm in love, ask me how I had survived all those years before I clasped my eyes upon him...

 **Icarus**

Dad didn't save me. He's right. I called for him, he never came. He left me with this -

His grin is like a dagger. Flawless, and each of his teeth like sharp knives. Hungry. This guy really is a monster. Thank the gods he turns away from me, or I would have shuddered and caused myself more pain.

I close my eyes, fed up of being able to do nothing but watch and not do. Might as well be dead. Spirits in the underworld have more freedom than this.

I'm too wired to keep my eyes closed for long. It's frustrating. Caught between sleeping and waking -

What in hades is he doing?

Reaching over the side of the boat, he seems to be murmuring something... is he talking with the sea? No, his face has lit in amazement, he stares over the side like he's seen Elysium or something. He's transfixed, trance like, eyes glazed over and underneath them the bluey green swirls with... hope? Fascination?

Whatever it is, it seems familiar, that look in his eyes.

I crane my neck, the one thing that's blessedly not broken on my stupid weak body, and just manage to catch sight of the water. What's so amazing down there?

Nothing. Nothing but his own stupid reflection. The way he's gazing into his own eyes you'd think -

...

Oh.

OH.

...

This guy's no imp.

Just a massive idiot.

'Aha...ahahahaha, aha, ahahaha...'

I can't help myself. It's just too much. The laughter racks my shattered skeleton and ripped muscles and bruised skin but this is too good to be true...

 **Narcissus**

I turn sharply, eyes blazing- behind me my love edges me on, and his support is all that I need.

With a crash my hand collides with his face, the strength in my bicep sends him flying.

The laughter stops and there he is whimpering. I saved him, I didn't need to do that, and he had to audacity to laugh in my face. At least he knows the pain, knows it's all too real; and as his face starts to redden and bruise from my punch he can't even reach his pathetically mangled arm to see if he's okay.

I pat him on the head, 'there there' I mumble; let him think I'm mad! Although, coming to think of it, this kid had just fallen from the sky, broken his body and very probably his head as well. His uncontrollable squawks of laughter may just have been the reality of his head. I had a madman in my boat. Shit. Although, at least his bones were very much broken so he couldn't hurt me. Even so though, never trust a madman- tying him up was perhaps just a sensible safety precaution.

 **Icarus**

'Ugnh...'

...well looky the world is spinning again... argh... no

...painfully slow motion... gods... why me...

This deck seems to be stuck to my face.

Something warm and wet smells and tastes like metal _wow_ that's sticky...

...

What. The. Hades.

As if falling from the sky and breaking all your limbs wasn't enough, the guy feels the need to sock me in the face and tie me up just cos I laughed?! He doesn't even know what I was laughing at!

Crazy bastard.

I spit blood on the deck, which now appears vertical from my sprawled position. Great.

The blood is shortly joined by it's distant cousin, and I'm lying in a pool of my own sick.

There is no way to redeem this. No way I can possibl-

...

As my head finally stops spinning my gluey eyes wrench themselves open yet again, I'm no longer on the deck of the small fishing boat but something softer. More caring than the gaze of that monster anyway. And his fist.

The air is cooler here. I'm dry. I guess I passed out, how long's it been? Outside and inside, my throat and lips and lungs still feel parched. Whatever. At least he's -

Oh look. Spoke too soon. He stalks into the room- at least I think it's a room, it's too dark to tell. Eyes sparkle like gems. The same eyes that gazed so lovingly at himself glare hatefully at me.


	4. Attraction

Three: Attraction

 **Narcissus**

'Awake' I grunt at him as a mixture between a statement and a question. 'There's a doctor on his way to look at you', he still doesn't say thank you - does he have any idea how much a doctor costs? Well, how much the doctor should cost - he, like basically everyone else is passionately in love with me; being me pays well, no literally people will pay for my company. Everyone apart from this lunatic.

'There's water if you want it' I motion the cup next to his bed.

He shakes his head- 'broken fucking limbs', he sounds parched and horse.

'Yeah' I just agree; I don't want the boy thinking I'm dumb or something. Although by the look he's giving me I'm guessing he thinks I'm some sadist who loves his pain. For the record I'm not, and I'm especially not when it's in my house and he probably wants to throw up just to spite me.

 **Icarus**

This guy may be human but he's still definitely a sadist. "There's water if you want it."

Hah, of course I want it! But I can't get it can I?

Only way that's gonna happen is if I beg him to bring it to me, like a little baby being fed. Never. I don't need to sink any lower.

I find myself glaring at him. Despite wanting to just pass out and die already, I use what little energy I have left to ask,

'Where is this place?'

'My house.' he snaps quickly, returning my glare with cool indifferent eyes.

The man turns away, as if he's already lost interest in me. He paces the room, his own room I assume. Given time to view my surroundings I notice this guy seems well off. Not completely rolling in drachma but the ornaments and fabric are more than Dad and I ever had, even before our tower-labyrinth-prison. There's a miniature statue in the corner, and through the shadows I can just make out a face as chiselled as my captor's. Gods this guy is self-obsessed.

Suddenly I feel a surge of envy. This egotistical bastard gets everything, wealth, beauty, and freedom. But my Dad, the most generous and hard-working man on this whole flat earth, he tries to do something good and gets stuck as a slave to a rotten king. It's not fair!

The man keeps pacing, back and forth, making me dizzy...

'Could you stop... you're gonna make me hurl...'

He stops abruptly. I didn't think he'd listen.

'Please don't.' He states through gritted teeth.

Hm. Fancy that, he's afraid of me getting his place ruined. I'm tempted to think of sickening things just to get revenge. It's not like I've got any better ideas.

'Don't you dare.' He threatens, like he's read my mind.

'Or you're out on the street. I didn't have to do this, and I'm about this close,' he holds his fingers together in a pinch, 'from putting an end to you myself.'

'Great. Please do.' I say sarcastically.

'I saved your life. Don't I at least get a thank you?'

He has a point. Now that I know he's not a sea imp, nor seems to have any affiliation with Minos I really should be grateful. Dad would me telling me off for bad manners right about now. But he's not here. He didn't try to save me. He didn't want me. I don't blame him, I've always been trouble.

I'm in no mood to be grateful.

'You try losing everything then being dragged back from the edge of Elysium. See how grateful you are.' I spit back at him.

'Haha mate...'

He strides over to the small table beside the bed and picks up the water. Before I know it he's shoved the kylix to my lips. It hits my teeth with a painful 'clank' and the water splashes over the rim and all over my bare chest. It's simultaneously soothing and painful.

'Only heroes get to Elysium. You're just a stupid little boy.'

As soon as I've managed to get one desperate gulp of that sweet sweet water, he's yanked the cup away. I'm left gulping after the long gone drink, probably looking like a fish.

 **Narcissus**

I swear I was trying to help him, I just don't know how to talk to people that aren't head over heels in love with me. That just doesn't happen - not ever. If anything it's more of a sign of the child's insanity.

Maybe it's time to work my charms.

I pose by the window, surreptitiously of course. Hands on my waist - that's the best way to show off your arm muscles- lover boy taught me that. Shut up! Now isn't the time and I can't deal with the heartbreak- he wouldn't even impart his name to my lips…

The standing doesn't seem to work so I bend down and restring my sandals - epic poetry has been written on the subject on my derriere; it's time the loon started writing.

I stand up, turn and flash my winning smile. No literally, it's won prizes.

At that point the doctor arrives and is ushered into the room by my latest slave girl. I'm a bit careless with them so they have to be replaced every now and again. The doctor stoops, kisses the sandal I've just restrung, lips lingering. I just laugh.

He gets up, almost drooling like a new found puppy-

'He's the best doctor around,' I tell the patient, 'as if you could believe it; look at him', I'm laughing.

'Patient, doctor - doctor, patient,' I reminded him.

He stutters incomprehensibly at me until I shove him towards the boy, screaming at him to do the effing job.

He does, and well- it turns out most of the limbs are actually dislocated which is good. So the doctor just shoves them back in. Oh how the boy screams at that! I'm quite surprised he's survived with King Minos for so long- he wasn't built for pain. Pathetic.

 **Icarus**

Was he... flirting with me?

Through all the gut wrenching agony, the gross sensation of joints crushing together and bones locking back into place, as I screamed and thrashed for what felt like the nine millionth time today –

– his posing and muscles and toothy grin - not to mention an ass that could make all the gods of Olympus fall...

Ahem.

No one ever. Ever. EVER. Had ever... flirted with me. Like EVER.

What really bothered me though, is the way others behaved towards him. The girl, a slave by the looks of her clothing and demeanour, had her head turned to the floor, hastily shoving the man in front of her through the entrance. It's almost like she didn't dare even glance up, and rushed out the room as quickly as she had entered, like she could sense danger and wanted out. Her cheeks were entirely flushed red.

The doctor (as I later learned was his identity), stood entirely still, looking pretty gormless. Transfixed. As soon as he stepped into the room his eyes had a life of their own, seeking, then pouncing on the object of his desire. My captor's perfect face. What happened next was even more ridiculous. The doctor bent over and actually pressed his lips against, that is he KISSED, this man's foot. The ultimate act of submission, the vulnerable precious source of freedom forced against the low, load bearing, dirt ridden, foot. It's clear the doctor idolises this man like a god.

Does my captor have some sort of spell on him?

Now I lie here sore, swollen, bruised, but at least I'm together again. I can't move without flinching, but I guess it'll get better.

He's the the last one in here, my egocentric, idolised captor. The enslaved doctor was kicked out just moments ago (after more foot kissing - possibly more gross to watch than feeling my limbs being relocated).

'I suppose I should leave you to rest. Enjoy my bed for now, you won't be there for long.'

He starts to walk out, perfectly composed, a slither of a smirk on his face. But it doesn't make me as angry as before. Maybe because it's not as scornful as before... maybe.

'Wait.'

The words leave my lips before I even know. He stops, a shadow in the dim sunset.

'I... I guess... thanks. Thank you I mean. For saving me.'

'You're welcome.'

He turns away completely, gone. Is it just me, or did I hear a smile in his voice?

Whatever. Why do I care?

I just wanna sleep...

 **Narcissus**

I've cracked him- he cannot be completely insane and soon he shall love me and then it'll be so much easier to make him do what I want! I send up a prayer of thanks to Aphrodite; some gods have their worth.

I keep going back to check on him, I don't know why, maybe because he makes my head pound. He's fitful, keeps thrashing about and crying out in his sleep.

He improves upon sleep though, his blessed dad gone and although he seems plagued by some demon at least he's more of a man.

I call the girl in and she stands stammering at my feet. I grab her chin and pull it up so her wavering eyes meet mine.

'I'm going out to see-' I pause, 'look after him, do everything he wants.'

She nods.

'What do you say?' I ask her

'Yes sir'

'If you do then I may just make you very happy' I trail off smirking; she blushes despite herself. See they can't help loving me, even when they try.

'Send me word when he's up' I order and abruptly leave; I can feel her watching me. Even the boy, I'm sure, is thinking of me in his dream state.

Poor broken kid. He's not special though; that's the thing with us, none of our parents could actually waste their breath caring for us; we're their very own worthless generation.


	5. Lost

**Icarus**

"You can't catch me!"

Dappling Sunlight.

'Wanna bet?'

She peeks at me through the slatted boards on the window.

"You simply can't. Well you can try. Here!"

Arms unfold, hers to mine. They grow out of thin air, golden, glowing, like her hair. From my skin, a tingling. The pain like needles, feather needles -

And they're back. My wings, they're back.

"They're better than back. These are invincible. Like you child. Come..."

She beckons, warm and light and blissful-

"Come fly with me."

My feet don't touch the ground. They don't need to. I don't need them to.

"Those are useless."

She tells me,

"Practical. Weak."

She's right. She always is. I only need my wings.

"You're wings are perfect, made of dreams themselves. Forget practicality. It'll kill you boy."

She caresses my body, heightening my senses to unearthly places, pure pleasure courses through my veins. I laugh. She laughs. We laugh together... on and on and on, forever, forever, for-

"SON!"

'Huh?'

"ICARUS!"

'Dad?'

I search everywhere, eyes straining, straining but all I can see is a flood of brightness so pure and golden and-

I close my eyes just for a second and she's gone and I see him. My father. He's far far below me, in the darkness. He has wings too, though they're a patchwork of wood and wax and mismatched feathers. My perfection shines bright in comparison. So much brighter than any human-

"Icarus! Ica-"

"Leave him." Her silky smooth honeyed words slip between my eyelids and pry them open, forcing me to absorb her beauty, so beautiful...

"He is nothing. Fly with me. Fly higher, higher, come catch me!"

'Yes...'

'Higher."

"higher..."

"Come on..."

Hot.

No. NO! I know what happens next, it's happened before, I've got to stop to get away close your eyes you stupid boy, get away from the sun get away from-

I'm floating. Floating. My wings... they're still there. I'm fine. I'm still invincible.

I'm still-

"Not quite, boy."

I turn. She blazes behind me, on me, white hot fury scalds my skin, away it goes, my insides, she seeks out my memories and -

"Say goodbye to your daddums."

I look down in terror. He looks up in terror, mouthing something, anything, everything, nothing, but I can't see and my wings are still perfect but his aren't, they're burning, feathers scorched arms failing and he's falling this time, falling down down to the dark his skin melting away to flesh to bone to-

'ARGH!'

I awake. The place is dark. Cold. Damp.

I'm not at his house anymore. My captor's. My saviour's. Where the...?

I look up from where I stand. Stand? I was asleep right? Standing?

I stumble forward. Lean on a tree. My legs are stiff, joints still aching. How did I get here? How long has it been? Round and round in circles I go, feeling my way with blurry eyes.

Moonlight. It's cool. Safe. Boring. Kind.

A glimmer from the ground. Wet cold. I look down.

A pool. Lake. Heavy. Dark. Shadows. One big shadow. They all merge into each other.

A sound emerges, rises from the dark. One shadow splits itself from the rest, crooning, singing to itself in a low smooth voice. Hovering by the water like some ethereal sprite. Familiar...

"You came. I thought you wouldn't."

Is he talking to me?

"Ever since that boy crash landed from nowhere, I've been kind of busy. I'm sorry. He's nothing though. You're still... you know..."

It dawns on me. That voice? The same transfixed gaze into the water?

Three guesses at who it is.

 **Narcissus**

I just keep looking at Him; it's as if I'm trying to breathe him in, memorise every part of him again for when we must leave each other. Even five minutes without him would stretch into eternity and, after you've known love, any time without it would tear you to shreds. I saw it with that falling boy, his mangled body only mirroring his broken mind. The kid was alone and knew it.

I'm whispering to him and it seems like he's trying to talk, his lips seem to move and I pause.

He taunts me though, leans forward and shuts his irresistible mouth.

I give a wail, frantically look around me, he's driving me mad but I love him.

Something moves in the shadows and I freeze.

'Whose there?'

'Um, Icarus.'

'Who the hell is Icarus?' I ask.

'Me,' comes a stuttered reply. I squint into the shadows until I see the boy I saved.

'You have a name.' I don't know why I'm surprised. Glancing back at the lake I decide to leave Him be, for once I'll be the one to walk out on him. Show him that He has everything to lose.

'Look', I turn back to the Icarus kid, 'we need to talk'.

'Yeah, yeah, course,' he mumbles.

'I don't know a thing about you and you probably want to know that I'm not a mass murderer', I chuckle at my own joke. 'Come,' I motion inside, 'let's get some good wine and talk.'

 **Icarus**

'So... um... what's your name then?'

I stumble over my words, even though it's the most obvious thing I could ask. I'm groggy yeah, I guess. But something about his form in the moonlight has me speechless, even after he's guided me back indoors. So cool and pale, his face like soothing balm, nothing like Her... well they both share the same ethereal quality I guess, but-

"Narcissus. My name's Narcissus."

'R-right.'

That smile again. The one filled with magic.

Ugh, what the hell am I thinking? That dream has my brain fried, it's been the worst one in weeks.

'Um, I'd better not.' I gesture awkwardly to the second cup of wine he's pouring.

'Dad never really let me drink. Said it clouds the mind.'

The man raises his eyebrows incredulously.

"Do you ever think for yourself? Do anything without daddy's permission? You're seriously telling me you've never drank a sip of wine. How old are you?"

'Fifteen.' I mutter mutinously, 'and in case you haven't noticed I am thinking for myself. I don't see my dad anywhere, do you?'

He, Narcissus, pauses for a second and regards me. Then, in a voice that sounds almost genuinely remorseful,

"Hey kid. Icarus. I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me. You've been through a lot, I can understand that."

'Hmph. What could you possibly understand?'

"More than you think." His voice has an edge to it now, he's trying hard to be civil. I guess I should give him the benefit of the doubt, but I can't let my guard down. Can't trust him. Not yet. He's too beautiful to trust.

Last time I trusted someone that beautiful I -

"Really? What could you understand of loneliness, abandonment? You who can make every woman and man swoon at your feet.' I say bitterly. Suddenly a curt laugh, just as bitter, but more jaded than mine, escapes his lips.

"I know what it's like to be left behind, Icarus. Uncared for. Unwanted. Longing after someone who keeps playing games with you..."

He smirks nonchalantly but his eyes are far away. I feel a pang of recognition at his words.

"You don't need them. Anyone who holds you back, who pretends they care and then leaves you with nothing but messy memories. You don't need that."

He sips at the kylix smoothly. I eye my own untouched cup, his words running through my singed brain.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to," Narcissus diverts, "Though you'll be missing out on Greece's finest."

My hand snaps out and brings the cup to my lips. I try to stifle a cough. It's stronger than I expected, a rich, velvety texture that coats my tongue.

"Hahaha, atta boy."

He smiles as he laughs. After a pull on my cheeks, I realise I'm smiling too for what feels like the first time in weeks. I don't drink anymore, lest I make a fool of myself, but I cannot take my eyes off the pattern on the pottery. It's Her, emblazoned on the black glaze in burning yellow. She's latched on with chains to Apollo's chariot, being dragged down his path by blazing sky stallions. I don't believe such things. She should be pictured free, she herself is a goddess and not the toy of some slave driver. No chain would hold her. She doesn't revolve around us, it is the earth who follows her every move through the vastness of eternity...

'How can you afford such well-crafted things?' I utter aimlessly.

"Well," the smirk is back, "people pay me much for... favours. Let's just say I'm well liked, well known and well endowed."

'Uh...'

"Enough about me. Do tell Icarus, I'm curious. How in all Hades and Olympus, did you end up falling out of the sky?"


	6. Coercion

**Narcissus:**

The boy, Icarus, closes his eyes, in recollection or confusion - I don't know. I study him then, his face though boyish shows signs of knowledge that he shouldn't have. Admittedly, even grudgingly, he's good looking (and I hate to flatter). But at the same time there's a starved quality in him, as if he'd been imprisoned somewhere, perhaps looked after and babied by his father too much. It's the ones that love us that are cruel.

He opens his eyes, "it's a long story" he mutters.

"Well it's not like I'm planning on sleep!" I reply laughing. Seriously though, it's not every day someone falls from the sky so I want to find out why. The power of gossip.

"Ok", he replies and seeming to brace himself,

"My Dad is an incredible architect, best around and King Minos is, well, big headed. He needed the best, so he hired the best. I went along- Dad didn't have anyone else, Mum's dead and Dad's alone."

He paused,

"Well he had to build a labyrinth. It was crazy, we were the only ones who knew the way out and that was only because we had built it so meticulously. I was to be apprenticed you see-"

Here his voice catches, as if he's already given up on his future. It's sad to watch.

"When Dad finished the king put a beast in it. Some days you could feel the floor shake the beast was that awful", he shuddered; the beast was in the room again - at least for him.

"We were locked up", his voice was small, "it was too dangerous for us not to be. Anyway I grew up like that; I circled round and round the tower room we were in. You know they say goldfish go mad if they're put in a circular bowl, I guess the same's true for humans. Or at least that's what dad thought."

 **Icarus:**

'I could see it in his gaze, the way he stared out across the ocean, then back at the walls with eyes like hooks, just searching, searching for any way out. He was like that for months. Silent most of the time. Then suddenly he woke me in the middle of the night, eyes shining with brilliance,

"Minos may be king of the land and sea, but the sky remains unclaimed. That's how we'll make our escape, son!"

That's when he started on the wings right then and there, baiting every bird that passed the window by day, and stitching till his hands bled by night. Feather by feather, Dad built us both a pair of wings, held together by the wood from the floor and the wax of the cheap candle stubs we were given.

I never thought it could actually work. If men were meant to soar with the gods, surely they would have been born with wings, I thought.

But my Dad flew, and soon after I followed. My brain was reeling, we were flying for gods' sake! His warning barely registered. It was only when I felt within an inch of touching the sun... I realised that wax melts...and skin burns... and...well... you know the rest.'

I take a deep shaky breath, trying not to relive falling to my almost-death in too much detail. My gaze lifts from the kylix I've been running my finger round.

That same teal gaze that greeted me when I woke up regards me now with a mixture of bemusement and sympathy.

"Wow. That's a story if I ever heard one," he states with a solemn smile, one that seems all the right shades of comforting and charming at the same time-

'It's not just a story. It's my life.' I say bluntly, surprised at my own irritation. My gaze drops again.

An awkward pause.

"You seem angry about something. Care to share?"

Narcissus' silky voice coos and cradles through my ears - he sounds as good as he looks - not that I'd ever admit that - I mean who does this guy think he is? Making me think about things I'd rather forget...

'What's with all the questions? I thought you said this would be a two-way conversation?'

Questions of my own are spilling out now, like the wine from the cup in my fist.

'Who are you, Narcissus? Where did _you_ come from?'

Why am I so angry? Accusing him of what? Curiosity? Charmingness?

'What about _you_ Narcissus? Were you locked up? Were you abandoned? Did you ever have the world not revolve around you? What's your life story?!'

The fierceness of my own words hits me like a brick, but I'm stunned into silence, not by myself but by the look on his face.

 **Narcissus:**

His words seem to shatter the perfect facade that had always held my face. I pause, concentrating whilst my head whirls and swirls with a ferocity that makes me almost dizzy.

"There's not much to tell." I mumble in reply. Head averted, I pretend to study the mosaic littering the floor.

"Come on", he wheedles, voice ringing with triumphant smugness, "there's got to be _something_ to tell" - it really is a beautiful mosaic.

"Seriously though, with a face like yours."

I'm not vain or anything. I repeat I'm not vain. But even so a man likes to be admired.

"To be honest I don't notice people really," I told him, "only the extraordinary ones and honestly, there really aren't many of them. I remember one though, she was a girl, a little nymphet that went by the name Echo or something odd like that; I don't know. Anyway she followed me. Very annoying actually - just wouldn't shut up - although at least at first she could talk for herself. After a while she became so besotted that she could only repeat what I had said. I don't know what happened to her, I might have killed her but I don't know - I was in love myself you see, so I wasn't going to waste time with her. I know it's insane but sometimes I think I hear her voice. Faintly, oh very faintly. The ones that love us never leave us I guess."

I throw back my wine, "I might just be being a bit egotistical there though."

 **Icarus:**

His face crumbled before my eyes. Not literally, obviously, but it was clear something in him broke. Or rather, fell apart again after being stuck back together so many times.

"I might have killed her but I don't know..."

The way he says that in such an offhand manner - like a human life means nothing more than some hunter's prey - leaves a stony chill in my stomach. But his words, the matter of fact statements -

"I wasn't going to waste time with her..."

\- they aren't malicious, I realise. They're just cold, forced to mean nothing by a man who has too much feeling to know what to do with. Just like Dad. Used the exact same tone whenever I asked about Mum.

"Sometimes I think I hear her voice... the ones that love us never leave us..."

He only lifts his head to drain his cup swiftly, a wistful smirk following. I can do nothing but bite my lip awkwardly.

'So… that would explain the talking to yourself, then,' I blurt, an echo of his fake light hearted-ness.

He raises his eyebrows, sea gaze piercing in response. All of sudden his lips curve in what almost looks like a real smile,

"Yeah. That would explain it."

He laughs before standing and stretching, biceps and triceps and all those other taut muscles flex and flicker in the dim candlelight. The dawn breaks beyond the window, light stained sky signalling Her coming. But for once, the shadow seems much more attractive.

'Why do you refuse to love others?' my mouth speaks my mind. Dad did always say I talk too much.

Narcissus turns away.

"It's funny you should say I refuse to." His voice is low, "What makes you think it's by choice?"

'Well,' I continue, despite expecting a snub from him at any moment,

'its in our nature as humans. To love other humans.'

A pause. A silence that lasts longer than it probably is. I don't expect him to reply. I don't know why I ever did -

 **Narcissus:**

"Why in hades do you think I don't?" it came out harsher than expected. "Sorry", I mutter staring into the empty crevices of my cup.

"Of course I've loved humans and maybe it is in our nature but when cupid intercedes what choice do we have?" I look at the sky, pink clouds have started to fade into white already- we've been up a long time.

"Look kid I'm sorry. About your dad though, does he come with a name?"

The look of pain that overcomes Icarus' face makes even me wince and that wasn't what I'd been aiming for.

He mumbles something utterly unintelligible.

"What?" I asked, "can't hear you".

"Daedalus," he replies more sure of himself, chin stuck up in childlike arrogance.

 **[16/09 08:18] Leahc563:**

'Daedalus.'

Narcissus' face tenses somewhat. He looks as wound up as I feel. Just the thought of my dad makes me feel like I'm freefalling again, a seasick slap from a concrete ocean. But I can't fall apart. Not again. For all his kindness this guy has already seen enough of my weakness. Dad told me to never let them know the "inner workings of your mind" and I've already failed miserably. Not that I'm probably ever going to see Dad again, Greece is bloody huge and I can only wish I'd listened more when he told me which route we were taking. And even if I did remember, where on earth would I get the money to travel, where would I stay? Food, water, clothing, not to mention the fact Minos is still out to get my ass-

'Daedalus.' I state for a third time, to no one in particular, just trying to calm myself, as if saying his name helps...

"You know, "

I glance up to a face that looks only half sure of itself and I'm surprised. It's the last look I'd expect on this guy's face. Hesitantly he goes on,

"I may - or may not - have crossed paths with Daedalus before. I believe a friend of mine hired an architect of such a name when - a while ago. Although it could be another person altogether..."

I don't wait for the offer, or even to find out if there was one. Dad always said "seize the day."

'So you'll help me? You'll help me find him?'

It's a bold move from me, but what have I got to lose? I may just be a child in his eyes but one thing I've learned is that EVERYTHING can be used as a weapon. After all, what kind of person would he be if he left a "child" weak and helpless to fend for himself?


	7. Conversation

**Narcissus:**

Um. What. I have no idea how to react, I know the kid isn't that smart (I mean who in hades would think it's a good idea to reach for the heavens) but does he know how big Greece is? And never mind Greece, his father could be anywhere. Daedalus could be in the middle of the sea like this kid should be.

'You will help?'- his inflection suggests it's a question, but his tone does not. Sure there's hope but beneath that there is steel; I'm just pleased that this kid is still sore because he may be strong as well.

I narrow my eyes looking at him. Of course it makes me look smolderingly moody and dangerous but really I'm trying to think. I don't often do that. Normally my followers are all too keen to do that for me.

'Fine.' I breathe out

'it's doable. I'm presuming you know where you were headed? We can narrow our search that way.'

I'll give it 2 weeks, after that I'm back to my love game. Maybe playing hard to get will work in my favour this time. Give Him a taste of his own medicine.

 **Icarus:**

Great! I finally did something right! He's gonna help me and... oh crap, where the Hades were we going?

'Uh...'

'Please, tell me you know where you were going?'

Narcissus speaks through a tense jaw. Oh crap, I've got to tell him something or he'll go back on his word-

'Athens. It was Athens. Definitely Athens.'

'You sound unsure.'

'You think I'd forget the name of my home city?' I meet his raised brows with a steel gaze. Its all I've got to cover my nerves.

Yeah, Athens was where we used to live, but we weren't headed there. Dad said Minos would find us in five seconds flat if we did. But my memory so kindly decided to screw me over so its all I've got to go on for now.

'Its Athens.' I state decisively, standing and marching from the room to hide my shaking hands.

'Fine. I'll make arrangements for travel. The sooner we find your dad, the sooner I can get on with my life.' Narcissus sighs behind me, but makes no move to follow. I find myself outside again, the rising light licking my peeling skin as if to taunt me.

Looks like we're going to Athens, whether dad's there or not.

I pray to the gods he is, and Minos isn't waiting there instead...

 **Narcissus:**

While the kid sits outside I get on with it. Calling my followers to me I rapidly dictate everything we need:

'Wine, cloaks, food, servants, desert wine,' - I have the essentials covered.

Sea would be the only way to travel, unless we plan on swimming, and when we arrive we can always procure horses. I have a boat prepared, a nice reasonable sized merchant ships. Sent my housekeeper down to fill it with slaves. Going to sea without the ability to attend the baths would be hard enough so we'll need every bit of help to still look reasonable when we get to Athens.

Oh Hera, how I wish the boy was telling the truth, but somehow I doubt it. Maybe being back on the sea, under the sun will prompt him. A simple north or south would be easiest enough to start off. But I don't trust him and I feel like I have every right not to. Some people just aren't good liars. Granted he's not being malicious on purpose, I just hope he gets back his memory sometime soon.

 **Icarus:**

'...I'm not getting on that thing. '

'What?'

'The ship... on the sea... I'm sorry I can't.'

'You're telling me you won't sail?'

Narcissus and I stand at the dock, servants and his 'followers' bustling around us, carrying out orders whilst simultaneously keeping one eye on their master's god like visage. Glances are thrown in my direction, but only as an afterthought. Not really a problem right now though...

'Tell me Icarus,' Narcissus shoots me a look which is on the verge of murder,

'If you don't get on the ship how are we supposed to get to Athens?'

'Couldn't we, I dunno, walk or something?'

He looks at me like I'm stupid or insane, or both. Alright, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say but I can't sail. I just can't. Even just looking at the sea makes me feel like I'm drowning again, that heavy darkness crushing down, filling my empty lungs -

'Do you really want to find your father?' Narcissus calmly examines his already perfect nails. He acts like this doesn't bother him but I feel like he's going to explode at any moment. I wouldn't blame him.

'Of course I want to find him. You know that! '

Oh crap, if I'm too difficult about this he won't help me at all. But I can't go by ship, something bad will happen - there'll be a storm, or a shipwreck, or sirens, or a whirlpool - I swear Zeus has it out for me I know it, if I go back out there I'm gonna die -

'Please!' I grab Narcissus's hand. I feel a million eyes lock onto me; no one touches 'the master' without his permission, but I couldn't care less, I need him to understand -

'Please! I can't do it I can't face the sea, not again! '

I know I'm panicking and crying and looking like a complete baby but I can't help it, I can't, I can't –

 **Narcissus** :

His tears are enough to wrench anyone's heart, and his eyes like a deer caught in a trap were truly terrifying.

I want to help, to take him another way but really, this is the only feasible way. If, as he says, his father is in Athens we have to move fast to reach him before he moved on. Minos would surely be on his way by now.

'It's like when you fall off a horse' I say,

'you just have to get back on again'.

'Horses don't tend to dislocate all your bones and nearly drown you' he retorts.

There's nothing left to do so I pick him up and put him on the boat.

'Cast off' I yell, holding down his struggling body.

'Sorry,' I just whisper to him.

 **Icarus:**

Up, down. Up down up. Down. Up. Down, down-

Oh gods make it stop.

We've only been on this bloody death trap for a couple minutes and I want to vomit.

I'm curled up on a bench out the way of the crew, nails digging into the wood. Narcissus tried to get me to his quarters but I wouldn't let him touch me again. It's not his fault. I know it's not his fault. I could see the guilt in his eyes as he reached out to me, felt it as he picked me up in firm but cautious arms - the way he murmured 'sorry' in my ear...

He sits next to me now. Pretending to sunbathe but casting a worried glance in my direction every now and again.

No, I've decided I don't mind Narcissus touching me. Kind of. I mean, it's a comfort, human contact that isn't accompanied by some sort of blunt metal object. If I didn't hate being held down so much, I might have actually enjoyed it...

...but right now it feels awful. I hate being held in any way. Every time someone's done it before, they'd just pull me around, like a reigned horse. Happens in a lifetime spent with violent guards.

'I'm sorry.'

My eyes flash up at the broken silence to see him, gazing out at the ocean wistfully.

'Icarus, I wish I could have taken you another way. Trust me, I understand the pain the ocean can bring. But this is the only safe route. We'll find your father.'

Suddenly I feel horribly guilty. I've forced him to face some past demon of his own in all my desperation. All those times Dad warned me about being selfish and reckless... stupid me.

...

'What were you doing out here anyway?'

'Huh?' Narcissus frowns, surprised by the sudden change

'You know, when I fell from there- ' I gesture upwards.

'The day we met. Why were you all the way out here by yourself? '

Narcissus pauses. Thinks. Glances round quickly as if to make sure none of the crew or servants are nosing in.

'Do you really want to know?'

 **Narcissus** :

'Yes' Icarus replies sure of himself for once. He stares at me, not in the loved up way I'm used to but honestly. It's odd not being fancied.

'I was meeting someone' I tell him

'Who?'

I take a breath. 'There's a guy, I don't know his name but I see him sometimes, in water mostly. He's very fast, moves about, he seems to follow me. Have you ever been in love?'

Icarus shrugs. Noncommittal.

'Well it hurts. I'd give everything to be like you falling from the sky. That's painless in comparison.' I'm not convinced he buys it. I mean I did technically have to relocate most of his bones but come on. Mental pain? That's worse. 'But yeah I'm in love. And the irony is this is the one guy that doesn't fall over me. Well except you, but it doesn't count. Sorry.' I mumble the last bit.

 **Icarus** :

There's a million and one things that instantaneously fight for space on my tongue – like how falling from the sky is FAR FROM FECKING PAINLESS, and how love _really_ isn't all that bad (not that I would know, but really, it can't be as bad as near death) – but really the most important thing to tell him right now is that he's fascinated with what Dad calls a reflection. An image in the water that's made when light bounces off your face and onto a smooth surface then back at you because, well, I'm not sure why. Light does stuff. Ask Helios about it. Dad's been asked to make many shiny-reflection-contraption-things – mirirs? Mirrors – for ultra-rich people before (like Minos' Queen) – even richer than Narcissus here otherwise I guess he'd have one and know what exactly he's "in love" with is his own face.

So I open up my mouth to tell him. Tell him that in all my Dad-given wisdom and knowledge, me, the boy who apparently doesn't count on Narcissus's tally of people who don't swoon at the sight of him - that _I've_ solved his love crisis, that it isn't actually love, it's just… well… I dunno. Egotistical self-fascination or some word along those lines.

But then… I see his face – not the perfect sculpture that caused his mess in the first place – but his… mind I guess. Like, he looks vulnerable. It's like he's just told me the start of his story. And there's a lot more of that story underneath those sea green eyes. And I _know_ eyes. I spent years staring at my father's, the guards', even caught a glimpse of Minos'. Not to mention Her's, bright and painful as they were… But something in his eyes almost begs me not to tell the cold and rational truth. Not to destroy what seems like a chance at happiness his life has been severely lacking. Not to fly too close to the Sun on this one, cos it just might burn him.

So I shut my mouth for once, though all I wanna do is tell him and show him who's right and who's smarter just because –

'I guess so. I wouldn't really know. I'm sure you'll figure it out though,' with that I rest my head back down on the bench, closing my eyes, and vowing not to ask silly questions again until we reach Athens.

 **Narcissus** :

I thought he'd offer a bit more after I'd just bared my fucking soul. But no he just takes a nap. It was no bedtime story.

I'm angry although slightly relieved. I don't like talking of it and him shutting up means I don't have to. Still though, does he even comprehend how disgustingly horrible that was? Prick.

I move to the deck hands, see how they're all getting on. The wind is in our favor, apparently we should be arriving earlier than anticipated. I send up a prayer to Zeus.

Glancing over the side of the ship – I can't help myself, I'm sorry – I realise with a sinking heart that the ship is too large, too high above the water, to see anything. The water laps at the side of the wood darkly. I squint and strain my eyes as much as possible, but no such luck.

No matter. Yes it bloody matters. No, it doesn't, I'm _supposed_ to be playing hard to get. That's the only way to get anywhere with these types – trust me, I'm one of them.

I'll look at the sky for a change, how about that? I'll give myself lines under my chin, constantly looking downwards. I take in the clouds, sparse yet fluffy, the sun's rays hitting the undersides whenever one glides past and sending a heavenly glow upon the sea. Helios must have better things to do; the nights are lengthening again and the sun's setting sooner. I understand. You can't appreciate the beauty when you're the one who makes it.

I'm looking at the sea again. Damn.


	8. Revelation

**Icarus:**

It's the feeling of plummeting that wakes me up. After a mild panic I realise it's only an extra-large wave we've lurched over. I didn't even realise I'd fallen asleep. I can barely see the deck its so dark. I cling to the bench, not daring to move lest I'm thrown off the ship. Dusk is long past, Orion's setting in the sky. Most of the crew have turned in at their posts, with the helmsman guiding the ship. The sail billows strongly, carrying us over the ocean quickly.  
Narcissus is nowhere to be seen. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see a lone, flickering light, a shadowed figure holding it out over the ocean. There he is again, eyes glowing orange in the firelight, searching the damp darkness beneath us with a silent, calm desperation. He turns away from the water. Sits for a while, just staring across the deck. I'm about to go back to sleep when he suddenly moves. With his free hand, he picks up a wide bowl from the shadows. Leaves. Returns, cradling the bowl in his arms, water sloshing over the sides. He puts it down heavily under the torch and stares at it. Touches the water in the bowl. Moves closer. Stops. A frown creases his brow. 'You're…'  
I hear him murmur. Then slowly, slowly, he moves his hand towards his own face. His eyes widen as he keeps staring at the reflection. Suddenly he reaches out and slams the bowl away with horror. I flinch as the bowl clatters past me. The water spills from it and slashes over the torch, instantly outing it.  
"LAND AHOY!" I hear the helmsman shout from the other end of the ship.

 **Narcissus** :

He's…

No. no.

He's…

How could I be so stupid. All the time, spent, chasing him…

But the first time we met, he spoke. He _spoke_ to me. I swear he…

He hasn't spoken since. It couldn't be because…

No. It's wrong. This, this is a test. I know it is. He's testing me.

Or maybe it's Aphrodite. She's testing. It would make sense. The most beautiful man on earth doesn't make an offering for months, what did I think was going to happen? She's probably pissed off. She's definitely pissed off.

No wonder she's plaguing me with hallucinations. Making me think I'm insane. Making me think…

'Uh…are you alright?'

It's Icarus. He's standing beside me all of a sudden, squinting in the sunlight. A concerned frown lines his sweaty face. Why does he look so concerned? It's like he knows.

'Yes. I'm fine.'

I turn away from the ocean, I can't stand to look at it any longer. Too much happens there. Even when we find his father, I may stay in Athens for a while, make sure I get my sacrificial debts sorted, ensure I'm Aphrodite's favourite again.

Then maybe I'll stand a chance with Him. Until then, I shouldn't see him. It'll be painful but -

'You don't look fine.'

Said the boy who fell out of the sky and dislocated every bone in his body.

'Come,'

I motion towards the small flock of servants and followers who are waiting by the boats, eyes eagerly following my every move. I almost roll my eyes. It's exhausting being flawless. I give a small wave of my right hand and it's like sending a stick through flies: they all scatter in a matter of moments.

'Wow. That was cool.' Icarus stares wide eyed as if he's never seen synchronized servants before.

'Hardly.'

'Will they come back?'

'They've gone to prepare our lodgings.'

'So, where are we going?'

'Aphrodite's temple.'

'Why?'

'I've got a question for you, why do you ask so many questions?'

'Well-'

'That was a rhetorical question.'

'What does rhetorical mean?'

'Argh!'

 **Icarus** :

Hm. He's annoyed now. But annoyed is better than distracted. I could tell that he was thinking about last night, his discovery. I kind of feel sorry for him, must have messed him up. Must be why he's suddenly so set on going to Aphrodite's temple, he doesn't seem like the religious type otherwise, too self-obsessed. Literally.

We walk for what I guess is a short while, but it feels like a marathon. Narcissus has gone back into some sort of inner monologue, the pace he was keeping with me gradually speeding up to his normal stride. I glance downwards. His calves ripple with muscle, powering him along as smoothly as a fish through water. I find it harder, struggling with the open ground, the uneven surfaces and rough terrain. I trip a lot, not that he notices. The sandals Narcissus gave me don't help either – they're brand new and tailored to my size but they hurt like hades. I'm not used to shoes. Learning to fly was ten times easier.

We're approaching the outer city from the docks, and it starts to filter through, first the smells that seem almost familiar, then the sounds. I note the soldiers standing by and try not to flinch – no need, they don't even know I exist. We pass them without any hassle. It's not until we enter the city gates that it really hits me: beaten footways reach out like a spiders web from the cluster of makeshift stalls layered around more sturdy looking buildings. Which way do we go? I don't think even the labyrinth was _this_ confusing. All ahead of us – then all around us – paths and tracks that lead one way, then another, then another – all woven between sweet and stale smells and stalls selling dried meat and fish and fruit and fabric – cloths of all different colours so rich and full and puffing up in the breeze and the sound of coins changing hands and the yells and singing – rough voices of strangers so loud and jolly and harsh - and it all gets loud loud loud and the smells grow stronger, crashing into each other – filling my ears, nose, head, brain –

'I don't feel too great Narcissus,'

His sharp face appears back at me through a floating lilac cloud of sweet smelling stuff – his worry face from before on –

Everything's about to spin and fall away like before - but hands hold my shoulders and keep everything together for once.

'Thanks,' I mutter, as the world turns the right way round again.

 **Narcissus** :

I nearly left him behind, couldn't he walk any faster? It's not my fault I have things other than him to think about. Then again, this probably the furthest he's walked in a long time. I slow up slightly, waiting to give him time to catch up. That's when I realise he's quite a few paces behind me, looking dizzy, confused, as if he'd had too strong a wine for the middle of the day. I know better though. He's saying something, but looks like a fish gulping for all I can hear. The marketplace is too loud.

I grab him before he collapses and guide him to a side street, taking water from my pack and splashing some on his face. It seems to bring him back.

'Th'nks,' he smiles weakly

'I'm taking you to our lodgings. You need to rest,' despite the fact he's spent most of the journey sleeping. I don't say that part.

'Wha' about the temple?'

'The temple can wait.' I say, a slightly irritated edge underlining my voice. It really couldn't wait, but dragging an ill child with me to the temple of love was not the best idea, especially if I was trying to get on Aphrodite's good side. Perhaps it would turn out for the best anyway, going alone late in the evening is bound to draw less crowds, less people to get in my way. More attention from the goddess, Zeus knows I'm going to need it.

I drop Icarus off at our apartment, it's only a few streets away and I happen to know Athens decently enough. I leave him with my personal slave girl – slave is her status but I pay her a small allowance. Her family would starve otherwise and it's inconvenient to have miserable staff.

It would seem that misery spreads.

I shut up the voice in my head, before it plagues me further with its pessimism. Alone once more, I pick up a handful of olives from the kitchen before heading out, spitting a couple of the stones in the plants that line the courtyard. I have some errands to run, Aphrodite likes offerings of fine jewellery and delicate sweets, so if I hope to find any I'd better get there before the stalls close. Then there's the matter of the horses Dareios has yet to pick up from the man I'm hiring them from. Then there's the fact that the temple of Aphrodite is all the way up north of Athens…

It occurs to me I should eat more than a couple of olives. It's going to be a long night.

 **A/N: Okay so life gets in the way and unfortunately this has gone from a collab to just me now! But most credit for Narcissus' writing up until Chapter 7 goes to Anne! hopefully I can use all my charm and wits to coerce her back into the role, but for now, lets assume its just going to be me writing both guys. I'll try to capture her dry sense of humour in Narcissus' voice as much as possible, but apologies in advance for any inconsistencies!**

 **To the guest who reviewed, thank you! Yeah I often bore my friends with how much I obsess over Greek mythology, I've had to google the randomest things sometimes to make sure I'm being more or less accurate! Your review actually reminded me to update the story so here's two chapters as thanks!**


End file.
